Magic in a Tear
by goldenhairedgoddess
Summary: Why is hermione depressed? Why is she shutting herself off from the rest of the world? Why is the only person she can talk to is Draco Malfoy? Wait what? Did you say Malfoy? Why yes I did !
1. Chapter 1

Hello all this is my first fanfic so plz no flames i would really appreciate it - anyway enjoy

Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with Harry Potter...tear SOMEDAY!

Chapter one: Mione's gone berzerko

She sat in silence in the common room, waiting for the familiar roar suggesting lunch was over. She hadn't had much of an appetite today. She rarely ever did around lunchtime. She had just finished editing her essay when the silence below erupted into almost a deafening stampede.

" Oh well," she whispered to herself. She was just about to walk up the stairs when the portrait banged open.

" Hey Mione!" she heard the yell of a familiar redhead. What did he want now? Homework, advice... So she asked him.

" What do you want now Ronald? " she huffed at him. She realized she might have been a little rough, becuase Ron flinched.

" Um... I was wondering if you had your essay. I need some...help." he explained. She wished the words hadn't come out of his mouth.

" IS THAT ALL I FUCKING AM TO YOU? ANSWERS ! WELL? " and on that note she stomped up the stairs. She threw herself down on her bed and a flood of tears escaped. She didn't know how long she laid there and cried but she realized the other girls would be coming up soon.

She pretended she was asleep when the other girls entered, and she waited until they were all asleep. She knew another outburst of tears was coming soon so she left. Only one thought came to her mind, The Room of Requirements! That's where she would go.

She threw on her robes and dashed through the portrait hole. She stopped right out side of the room, but in her state of fury and depression she didn't notice that a door was already there. She hurried past three times thinking _I need a place to get it all out._ When she stopped she rushed in not noticing it was already occupied.

She plopped down on a small couch and buried her face in her hands. Sobs wracking whole body. She let it all out.

" WHY AM I ONLY ANSWERS TO PEOPLE! I'M M..MORE THAN THAT!" she cried out. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped.

" Sshh it's ok. Just get it all out," a low comforting voice Hermione didn't recognize reassured her. She told this stranger everthing. How she has been depressed lately. How people only talk to her for homework answers. How she hated those people for it. When she was done, she fell asleep on the couch, and a certain platinum haired stranger left.

A/n: lol i know cliffy tehe well review and there will be more. and i know it's not exactly a huge chapter but they will get bigger. I promise.

Review! -


	2. chapter 2

Yo, yo, yo faithful readers! I've suddenly had an outburst of inspiration so I figured you would like an update. -

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own anything to do with Harry Potter bladdy bla bla bla ect. ect. you know the drill anywho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 : Thank you

Hermione awoke the next morning to a major migrane, and a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She opened her eyes to a totally different place. This wasn't her room! Oh wait! Last night and that very familiar stranger. She wasn't quite sure how to place him for one reason and one reason only. His smell.

He had a very distinct smell that smelled like no one she knew. She knew it definately wasn't Harry or Ron. Both of them smelled good, but not that good. She just couldn't figure it out. After about 5 more minutes of wondering she gave up ( she hated not being able to figure something out ). She headed back to her dormroom to get her clothes.

When she got to her room, she threw on the first outfit she could find. She rushed out to go to breakfast before realizing which one. When she got down to the entrance hall she realized she felt nauseous from her headache, and she decided to go see Madame Pomfrey. She always welcomed Hermione, as her visits were so frequent. What could she do? Harry Potter was her friend.

When she got there, Madame Pomfrey was already attending to someone. She sat down on a spare bed and waited. When Madame Pomfrey turned around and saw Hermione, she smiled.

" I'll be with you in a minute Miss Granger." she welcomed, as was her custom. She hurried into her back room to get something, and hermione stood to fix her hair. Suddenly she heard a sigh. She whipped around to see alabaster skin and platinum blonde hair in one of the far beds. Malfoy !

" So what are you here for?" She asked, trying to be polite since he was obviously hurt or something.

" Stomach ache," he replied before he realized who it was,"Why do you care anyways?" Hermione immediately turned around, only to feel eyes on her back. She whipped around to find Draco staring at her.

" What?" She sneered," Going to make fun of my hair? Because I must say, it's getting rather old."

" No," he replied, cooly."just didn't know bookworms like yourself dressed so slutty." Hermione looked down and gasped. She had accidentally grabbed last year's skirt, and that shirt that revealed a little to much. Almost as if on cue, Madame Pomfrey rushed out.

" You may go Mr. Malfoy. I have administered your medicine" and with that he left. She did just the same.

**_Draco's P.O.V_**:

I rushed out of that hospital ward so fast, it was as if it was infected. I couldn't stand to look at Granger any longer. After last night, I don't think I ever will. Yea I knew it was her, and yea I comforted her, but she needed it. Besides it's not like she knew it was me. No one ever would.

_**end Draco's P.O.V**_

When hermione reached breakfast it was almost time for classes. she shoveled down some food, and chatted some with Ginny. all the while planning to go back to the Room of Requirements to she if that kind stranger resided there again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok all. Hope you like. lolz If you do what can I say? Sudden bursts of inspiration are the key to greatness. If you don't the ... um ... I'm sorry. lol but if you do please review. Plz plz plz plz plz plz If you do you are officially counted special, and get yourself a cookie! -

X- goldenhairedgoddess -X


	3. Chapter 3

Okee I'm back. sry it took so long but I've been really busy. ok

Disclaimer: Roses are red but sometimes they smell, If you own HP your lucky as ! lol

Chapter 3

Classes were over and Hrmione was tired. She walked up to her dormitory and layed facedown on her bed. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She opened it and came face-to-face ( well actually it was face to chest ) with Ron.

"Hermione I am so sry. I didn't know I got on your nerves but I'll try to stop!" he said as he threw his arms around her.

"It's fine Ron, it really is. It was just a bad day." Hermione choked out, still being smooshed by the hug. Ron left, and Hermione started getting ready for tonight. If he was there again, she wanted to look nice.

She walked out of the portrait hole, and headed for the room of requirements. She was almost to her destination when she heard footsteps. she heard footsteps. She started running as fast as she could to get around the corner, where she knew there was a room she could hide in. She rounded the corner, and hit something hard. this threw off her balance. She started tumnling down the stairs.

She was laying at the bottom in excrucaiting pain, fading in and out of consciousness. She tried to sit up when something overshadowed her. She collapsed back down onto the floor. Someone picked up, and the last thing she noticed before she fainted was that smell.

the next day

Hermione awoke in the hospital ward with a killer headache.She was still a little dizzy.When she looked over, her bedside table was chockfull of gifts. Suddenly she got very excited. She would finally find out who Mr. Smells Good Mcphee was. She would just ask Madame Pomfrey who carried her to the hospital wing.

She layed in silence for a few minutes, when she got really tired of waiting. She reached over to the table for a chocolate frog. When she opened it, she postitioned the frog just right on her stomach and let go. It hopped right into her mouth. Woohoo, 5 points for hermione! She looked at the card. Aww dumbledore, yes! don't have him yet.

Next she started tossing Berties Botts Every Flavored Beans into her mouth. Finally Madame Pomfrey came rushing into the room, but she wasn't alone. She was levitating an unconscious Malfoy.

"What happened!" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Fell off the broom," Madame Pomfrey answered."Will you run to the closet and grab me a blanket?" Hermione hopped up and rushed to the closet. She grabbed the blanket and ran back. As she threw the blanket over him, her hand brushed against his. When she hurried out to give Madame Pomfrey space, she had to itch her nose.

As she did she smelled something. she sniffed again. That smell! She couldn't believe it!

It was Malfoy!

ok I'm done now hope you like! Please review! -

X- goldenhairedgoddess -X


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Ive decided on poem disclaimers from now on... maybe okee

Not this summer nor fall

Not winter or spring,

I dont own HP,tear

That's J.K.'s thing

No money was made

No products were sold

I guess I'm done now

Cuz this thing's gettin old

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

It was ... MALFOY!

Hermione gagged. ' OH MY GOD ' she thought ' THAT IS SO-O-O GROSS! ' Then she started thinking,' I mean he was the hottest guy in school, even if he was the cruellest. WHAT AM I SAYING? EW IT'S MALFOY HERE! Stop thinking, obviously , right now, thinking is not your area of expertise.'

Hermione ran to her room and jumped into the shower. She started scrubbing so hard. She just wanted to get the filth off. FOR GOOD! She scrubbed as hard as she could, but, when she got out, she still felt dirty. She had let that snobby ass, inconsiderate, rich, little prat comfort her!

_Internal fight:_

Wait, why did he comfort me?

**He was probably like sleepwalking or something!**

But why was he in there?

**He was probably on a late night horny attack and was waiting on some slut in there!**

Why are you so negative?

**Because I have the right!**

No you don't!

**Yes I do!**

Whatever...

_Internal fight over:_

But that still didn't answer hermione's question. Why did he comfort her? He probably didn't know it was her. Yea that was it. There was a damsel in distress where he just happened to be and the millifraction of goodness in him said HELP HER.

She lay on her bed for quites some time just reading when ginny came in.

"Hey hun,"ginny said."What's up?"

"The ceiling"

"No I mean with you. You weren't here this morning so I left without you. Then you come to breakfast late. Not to mention in a very slutty, very not you outfit."

Hermione knew she needed to tell ginny. I mean she was only her best friend. So she told her everything. About Ron. About the room of requirements. About Crying. About Mr. Smells Good Mcphee. And lastly About Malfoy, and how he was so hott but how she felt so dirty, even though they didn't do anything, but how she wanted to go back to see him.

Ginny was silent for a moment." I thought I saw sparks flyin out of your eyes toward Malfoy, but I told myself I was imagining things. Now that I think back though, there was definately sparkage." Hermione could feel the blush creep up her cheeks. Was it that obvious?

"Im fully behind you though if you wanna go back and shag Malfoy! I mean he is HOTT!"

"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked and threw a pillow at her. This led to a full-fledged pillow fight which led to Hermione wanting so badly to go back and see Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- if it's not the longer you were hoping for I'm sry Don't hurt me okee Review enjoy I shall Update ASAP

X-Goldenhairedgoddess

p.s. read my friends story too her penname is klrrjt and her story is titled Betrothed


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples Ok another update is here! w00t! - anywho enjoy!

Disclaimer:

This is my lame attempt at a rhyme

I dont own HP, maybe sometime!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though she wanted to anyways, Hermione had no choice in the matter. Ginny was gonna make her go back to see Malfoy. Ginny helped her get ready, which consisted of hermione not being able to use her own shampoo, enduring a painful hair-do, and some great perfume. Hermione didn't feel like herself. She felt... Pretty.

Ginny stared,"Mione...You look...GORGEOUS!" Ginny pushed hermione down onto her bed and grabbed the makeup. She dusted hermione's lids with a pretty brown, and painted her lips with a pale pink. She looked positively gorgeous, especially since Ginny's shampoo made her hair not bushy, she made a mental note to buy the stuff.

Ginny finished and they went over their plan.

"So if Harry and Ron ask..."hermione began.

"I tell them you went to the library,"Ginny finished.

"And if they go and I'm not there,"

"I tell them you came up while they were gone and are in you're room,"

"Good, I'm off."and with that they hugged and Hermione left.

All the way to the Room Of Requirements, Hermiones head was swimming with questions.

_Oh my god! What if he's not there?_

**He will be.**

_How do you know?_

**I just do.**

_What if he laughs at me?_

**He won't.**

_Oh No!_

And she was at the Room of Requirements. She walked past it 3 times thinking"_ I need to be in there when Malfoy comes"_.She went in there and waited. She waited for what seemed like hours. She was just about ready to give up when the door opened.

"Granger I know your in here," the familiar drawl of Malfoy broke the silence. at first Hermione didn't know what to do, so she stayed where she was."Come on out Granger. You need to leave. I'm busy." His voice sounded again. She love his voice. So husky and manly.

She felt something grab her arm and she was thrust into the light. She didn't want to look up. Why had she come in the first place? He yanked her up to be face to face with him, well not exactly face to face but you know. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he got a good look at her, and he couldn't say anything.

She felt her face getting hot. Her throat get really scratchy. Hot tears began to fill her eyes. She didn't exactly know why she was crying, but she was.

"Please don't cry,"he said.But she could.t help it. Her tears turned into sobs very quickly.Suddenly he hugged her. It was a long comforting friedly hug. It made her stop crying.

" You know what?"she asked,"No one makes my mascara run quite like you."

They looked into each others eyes for quites some time. All of a sudden, Malfoy's lips came crashing down onto Hermione's. They remained like that for wat seemed like hours, even though it was probably only a few minutes. Suddenly Draco pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"It's not your fault." Malfoy explained," I kissed you." Hermione turned to leave, but Malfoy grabbed her hand, and whipped her back around.

"But I liked it." And he kissed her again

When she pulled away,Hermione asked" So I guess this means were kinda dating now?"

He nodded his head, and Hermione left the room to let Malfoy get back to his business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hope you liked it! I like the way Hermione is suddenly infatuated with Malfoy. It gives her a sort of helpless feel. And I wanted them to start dating. TADA! Here it is, Hope you like it.

X-Goldenhairedgoddess

p.s. Again an advertisement for my friend Her penname is klrrjt and her story is titled Betrothed


	6. NOTICE! not a chapter

URGENT!

OK TAKING THE IDEA OF MY FRIEND, I WILL NOT BE CANCELING!

I JUST THOUGHT TO LET YOU PEOPLE KNOW THAT I AM GOING ON VACATION AND WILL NOT UPDATE FOR ABOUT A WEEK!

IF YOU LIKE MY STORY, THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME THAT SO I KNOW I'M NOT A FAILURE.-

FURTHER MORE, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY STORY...PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU,

GOLDENHAIREDGODDESS

P.S. REAC MY FRIENDS STORY HER PENNAME IS KLRRJT AND HER STORY IS TITLED "BETROTHED" THANK YOU.


End file.
